world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tariq Forest
Tariq Forest is a racer that was first seen in World Race Series 2016 in Race #2 Leg 1 of the series. He drove a Fedex Sponsored Toyota Camry NASCAR stock car. He drove hard and fought with several drivers, primarily Tatiyonna "TJ" Brantley. In the end, he took 17th place out of 24, not the best. In this race, Tariq's last name was spelled "Forrest", with 2 r's, the same way it continued to be spelled until 2018. Driver Gallery ivgiybji.PNG MASSSSSIVE FIIIIIRE.PNG|A view from Tariq's hood cam onto the oval dfgdfgcdddddddddddddd.PNG|Tariq spins out Tatiyonna dsfegdfg.PNG World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Tariq Forrest made his 2nd appearance overall in World Race Series 2018. He drove a #24 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Air Bubbles: Affordable Dreams. The race he drove in was the Leg 1 Texas MotorSpeedway race, the 5th race of the 2018 series. He began the race in 24th place and actually ran rather steady until Lap 4, when he ran into a particularly deadly crash that resulted in his car having transmission issues. Tariq decided to push the car hard after getting it moving again and ran it until Lap 6 when had a Crash with Graham Norris and a head-on collision with Dakwon Hargrove after Dakwon spun out. Tariq then decided to take his car into the pits. In the end, he finished in 25th, not too far down from his starting place. This was, however, far too low to be qualified for Leg 2 of the series and as a result, Tariq was promptly eliminated. This was the final appearance where Tariq's last name was spelled as "Forrest". Gallery werqwrrrr.JPG|Tariq on Lap 2 qwertrttr.JPG|Tariq in front of Laura Martinez as Taylor Kornhoff spins out, causing a large crash. ewrtewtet.JPG|Tariq on Lap 4, speeding past Carl Messerschmitt. erfgewgert.JPG|He brakes hard as he approaches the pile-up. ewrtwettttttt.JPG|Tariq desperately tries to avoid an impact, resulting in him spinning out. erttttt.JPG 234r34r4r24.JPG|Tariq still sitting trackside in the same spot as cars overlap him. Transmission issues prevent his car from accelerating properly. ewrtwertrt.JPG|On Lap 6 as Tariq approaches Graham Norris who is driving erratically due to damage to his own car. wertewtttt.JPG|Tariq spins and impacts the outside wall. wertetwt.JPG|Tariq recovering from the Lap 6 crash, attempting to drive into the pits. ertewtet.JPG|A head-on collision as Dakwon Hargrove spins out. retyertyy.JPG|Tariq 'glitching' into Dinka Misimovic and Audrey Craig in the pit lane, which startles John Ravelen. erwtyyy.JPG|Splitting off into his own pit stall. World Race Series 2019: Race #1 Road Atlanta Tariq Forest made his sole World Race Series 2019 appearance within the Leg 1 Road Atlanta race, driving a 2003 Infiniti G35 coupe. This appearance was also his first where his last name is spelled as "Forest" and being his last appearance, this race is the only occurrence of his name being spelled this way. He began the race in 17th place with a qualifying time of 2:18:57. He was tailed by Mathew Kornhoff for the beginning portions of the race but eventually rose several places and finished in 13th place. This is a respectable performance but unfortunately for Tariq, this was below the top 4. As a result, he was promptly eliminated. As displayed on his driver information card his gender is male, his car's engine is a 280hp V6 and his representative country is the USA. Gallery ertyeryyy.JPG|Tariq seen on Lap 1 from Mathew Kornhoff's roof camera view. 34234534.JPG|Tariq on Lap 2 behind Helen Hudgins. 45634646.JPG|On Lap 3 behind Eve Murphy. Trivia *Tariq's WRS 2016 Daytona NASCAR stock car was lent to him by a NASCAR driver by the name of "Denny Hamlin". *Tariq's WRS 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway NASCAR stock car was lent to him by a NASCAR driver with the last name of "Wheeler". This is a reference to 'Vert Wheeler', the protagonist of 'Hotwheels Highway 35: World Race', which inspired the original World Race Series in 2014. *In WRS 2019's Road Atlanta race, Ebiweni Wadiri's Infiniti looks very similar to Tariq's and as a result they are often confused. Category:Racers Category:Toyota Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Infiniti Drivers Category:Infiniti G35 Drivers Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Daytona Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Atlanta